Ancient Egyptball
Ancient Egyptball |nativename = Kemet |founded = ~3110 BC |successor = Ptolemaic Egyptball Coptball |ended = 305 BC |image = 8E23M6R8Vug.jpg |caption = THE PHARAOH IS A GOD IN EARTH!!!!!! |government = Divine Absolute Monarchy |language = Ancient Egyptian (until 600 BC) Demotic (after 600 BC) (evolved from Ancient Egyptian) |capital = Thebesball, Memphisball (Egypt) |affiliation = Independent, then Kushball, then Assyriaball, then independent, then Achaemenidball, finaly Macedonball |religion = Kemetismball |friends = Sumerball Cleopatra Phoeniciaball Ancient Greeceball Alienballs |enemies = Hittiteball My slaves Also my slave that secretly worships me Hyksosball Achaemenidball Kushball (sometimes) Anschlusser |likes = Papyrus, pyramids, mummies, ankhs, cats, Slaves |hates = Invaders, chaos, Judaism, ISISball (stole the name of one of our gods and used it for terrorism), 8balls |predecessor = Upper Egyptball, Lower Egyptball Nile-Civilizationball |intospace = He is from the space "and have a alien friends" INFORMATION IS RESTRICTED BY THE US GOVERNMENT |bork = Mummy Mummy |status = Dead and mummified (his brain got thrown away), but descendants live on (duh) |imagewidth = |reality = }}Ancient Egyptball, or Kemetball was the oldest civilization one of the oldest civilizations. He can into building pyramids and was of lead by stronk Pharaoh. He was then anschlussed by Achaemenidball, SPQRball, Sassanidball and then became an Arabball. He had two rebellious sons, Coptball and Egyptball. On the subreddit, it is portrayed with 7ball or Egyptball. They also REALLY like cats and would bite or enslave anyone who hurt cat. History Ancient Egyptball was born from a 4ball and 2ball in 3118 BC. He originally formed when Upper Egyptball and Lower Egyptball did a fusion dance and their crown joined together. He's famous for his pyramids, his anti-semitism and his good relationship with Alienballs. His reign had many high and low points over his thousands of years of existence. It can into a lot of dynasties.Long after, he was anschlussed by SPQRball. Today his clay is mostly part of Egyptball. How to draw Draw Ancient Egyptball is very simple. # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a blue horus eye # Draw eyes and you've finished If you like, you can add some pharaonic hats. Some use an ankh instead of the eye of Horus, but it is up to the artist. Relationships * Ancient Nubiaball - Dark-skinned ones to the south who want to be like us, building sub-par pyramids. Jnk (I) must take his clay in the name of the almighty Pharaoh! * Ancient Greeceball - Jnk (I) taught him most of what he knows about science and mathematics, and then he turned around and acted like he came up with it himself. * Hittiteball - i stole his chariots''REMOVE! YOU AND YOUR IRON! SCREW IRON! 1274 BC NEVER FORGET! * Hyksosball - Evil Set-worshiper from a foreign land, who anschlussed me from a lot of time. * Achaemenidball - Anschlussed me from 525–332 BC * SPQRball/ Byzantineball - Anschlussed me from 30 BC–641 AD. Coptball was born during his time, and Kemetismball was banished. Because of him, My child forgot how to read Hieroglyph alphabet. REMOVE ANTONY!!! * Alienballs - Helped me with pyramids, thanks '''INFORMATION RESTRICTED BY THE US GOVERNMENT * Sassanidball - Anschlussed me from 621–629. * Kemetismball - My religion. * Atenismball - Created during a psychotic nervous breakdown Jnk had, where Jnk briefly became the first monotheist. * Coptball - My child, who is follower of the God of Moses and Jesus. Though Jnk still mad about my library being burned. Wait... you is now a follower of a God of a guy called Jesus. Is the same God of Moses? * Rashidunball - This caliphate rescued My clay and people from retarded Byzantine. After he entered my clay, that shit-arse Byzantine never enter My clay anymore. Btw, I more respect the God of Moses and Jesus now... wait you saying me about a guy called Muhammad. * Egyptball - My grandchild, who is follower of the God of Moses, Jesus and Muhammad. But I still hate Moses. * Judaism - My former slaves. They still are. Couldn't cross the damn sea...''REMOVE MOSES! However, they all still secretly worship me! '' * : The other two that secretly worship me, like Judaismcube. * Japanball - Far Asian friend. He love cats very much. Pharaoh Thutmose 3 and Emperor Meiji can into world conqueror. * Islam - He love Mau (cats) very much! My grandchild Egypt's religion now. Btw, thanks for rescue my clay from Roman Empire and supporting my child against that damn Jews after the death of that traitor prince (Moses). But, STOP SAYING THAT MOSES IS A HERO!!! IT MEANS YUO DISLIKE ME!!! Plz forget about Moses and Ramses the 2nd so we can into friend. Gallery 10511180 254668691388626 1863253776536637950 n.png Yehuda.png aLlJirq.png WB5PJAU.png When Egypt was stronk.png Facebook AncientEgyptball 190714.png Videos Links *Facebook page https://www.instagram.com/ancient.egypt.ball/ instagram page }} zh:古埃及球 Category:Africa Category:Egyptball Category:Sudanball Category:Palestineball Category:Israelcube Category:Lebanonball Category:Syriaball Category:Jordanball Category:Libyaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Desert Category:Empire Category:Nubian Speaking Countryball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Egyptian Speaking Countryball Category:Conspiracy Category:Theocracy Category:Monarchy Category:North Africa Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Pagan Category:Qur'an Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Blue White Category:Ethiopiaball Category:Eritreaball Category:Djiboutiball Category:Somaliaball